Retake the Arena
Firsthand Account: Abizu Cain, Vendari, Evaneglina, Gilgimesh, Abizu, and Feral headed out to secure the Fighting Pit, both as a route into occupied territory and to secure a teleportation point for Elvanshalee's contact to smuggle refugees out of the city. We dealt with a patrol as well as a group of archers, spearmen, a caster and berserker - all dragonborn. As before, the casters remain the highest single threat, though the archers and their poisoned arrows were also formidable enemies. On our way there, we were joined by Pleth at the Arena and saw a massacre in the Fighting Pit, with Eoin facing off against a construct Ogre. With Pleth's significant magical backing we secured the Pit easily and the refugees chained up inside it. We were also able to rescue Eoin. Addendum: Eoin provided a report of his experiences. He was in the World's End Tavern where all the windows are barricaded and there are 3 points of entry; the front door, delivery door in the back and a skylight in the roof. There are at least 3 archers on the roof with studded leather armor - they appeared weak but very fast. He saw 4 Iron Soldiers on the front door, two out back - not too smart but very strong and wearing full plate armor. Two Iron Wolves at the rear door - less protected than the soldiers but able to use pack tactics to gang up on their enemies. Inside there are 6 red scaled dragonborn armored with chain shirts. These were unremarkable but they run shifts with 2 downstairs at all times, the others resting in the rooms upstairs. There was only one mage of considerable intellect and with magical armor. The Dragonborn Army's morale seems to be strained as they were expecting a quick victory and are unhappy with the continued siege. Eoin's route from the World's End Tavern to the Fighting Pit was direct and he was hooded. He heard screams, especcially those of women in a house to his left just before his arrival at the Pit. He was captured along with a commander and 5 members of the Dark Sentinels. The town guard in the area evacuated before the fighting started. The sentinels and Eoin were tortured then taken to the Pit where they were killed before Eoin's match against the metal Ogre. There was a large red dragonborn named Sarcha who is missing half his jaw. Eoin has a special enmity for him. The names of the fallen Dark Sentinels are as follows: Commander Anlow Daargen Arando Carnavon Launce Kroft Dyrk Dalicarlia Eandro Shanks Leyten Danamark May they find a smooth transition to the next world for their valor in this one. (a simple Kelemvor blessing) Firsthand Account: Evangelina A long nearly 24 hours after the initial invasion, a small stealth and strike team set out to attempt to retake the fighting pit. After a bit of rooftop recon, it is decided that it would be best to take out monsters quietly in groups. Eva dropped down to get behind a small group of fighters, but tripped over something and nearly fell on her face. As a backup plan to sneaking, she adopted her plan B (often plan A) of stripping to attract their attention. After they got closer, she attacked them and the siege began.